villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nick Cotton
Nick Cotton is a recurring villain in the BBC Soap Opera EastEnders, appearing on-off from 1985 to 2009. He was played by John Altman. Biography Nick was born as the son of Dot and Charlie Cotton. During his growing up Nick began to develop a troublesome personality and was prone to trouble. In the first episode (first aired in February 1985) the body of an elderly man named Reg Cox is found, and he later dies in hospital from injuries in which he was beaten up. Nick was the killer, although at the time Nick's involvement was unknown, he was however a suspect and Nick was arrested a couple of months later but released due to lack of evidence. In 1989 Nick would confess that he killed Reg to Den Watts whilst in prison. Throughout the next few years Nick appeared as a semi-regular, causing havoc in his wake every time he visited the Square. In 1990 he returned claiming he was a born again Christian, but this was a ploy to earn his mother's trust as he learned she won money on the bingo. He plotted to murder her, but at the last minute stopped her eating a tabled laced meal he prepared for her (although she had worked out he plotted to kill her when warned by Charlie Cotton and friend Ethal). Nick left the square and Dot broken hearted over what he planned to do to her. In 1991 Nick returned again with a heroin addiction and Dot was determined to reform him. Dot locked him in a room to go 'cold turkey' but Nick grew paranoid overtime and suffered cravings. He broke out and murdered Queen Vic landlord Eddie Royle. A witness implicated Nick in Eddie's death and he stood trial in 1993, but was later found not guilty. Nick introduced his wife Zoe and young son Ashley to Dot and they all moved away together in August 1993. But in 1997, Dot returned to reveal Nick was arrested for drugs possession, and that Zoe left him with Ashley. In 1998 Nick broke out of prison and told Dot he had AIDS in order to con more money out of her. Although she was close to giving him the money, she realized his lies and had him arrested and sent back to prison. In 2000 Nick was released and reconciled with Ashley and both of them arrived back in Albert Square. He reignited his feud with Mark Fowler, but during this Nick ended up in a wheelchair when he fell from a viaduct. Nick returned 3 months later with crutches and wanting to get back at Mark sabotaged his motorbike. But this led to Ashley's death, because after the lad had stolen the bike it crashed and he was killed instantly. Dot threw him out after finding out Nick tampered with Mark's motorbike, saying she will never speak to him again. Despite the incident with Ashley there was a chance of Nick having reconciliation with his mother. In 2005 he was diagnosed with cancer when in prison and Dot went to visit him (off-screen) for support. On Christmas Day 2008, Nick - seemingly cured from his spine injury 8 years prior - turned up on Dot's doorstep with his young daughter Dotty. He had told his mother that Dotty's mother died due to alcoholism. However Dotty's real name was Kirsty, and Nick was back to his old ways and plotted to have Dot killed for money. In June 2009 he tries to get Dotty to poison Dot whilst he is at the pub, however the girl decides against it and tells Dot what was happening and later laces Nick's drink with the pills. Nick gets angry at his daughter's betrayal and attempts to flee Albert Square. He bundles her into a car but crashes it and drags her into the cafe and holds it hostage. But the chip pan catches fire, and Nick is caught in the blaze whilst everyone escapes. The next day Nick reveals to Dot that he is still alive, and he departs once again but warns his mother that Dotty is evil. In March 2014, Nick was revealed to have apparently died from a drug overdose whilst living in a squalor. Dot was told the news by police officers, and one of the 'officers' came back to reveal he was Charlie Cotton, Nick's son. Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humans Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Outright Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Son of Hero Category:Knifemen Category:Male Villains Category:Parents Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Married Villains Category:Thief Category:Bludgeoners Category:Old Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Con Artists Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Blackmailers Category:Bullies